The Administrative Core of the Michigan Regional Comprehensive Metabolomic Resource Cores (MRC2) will coordinate, integrate and promote appropriate use of metabolomic services within the Resource Core and will support new learning to ensure cost-effective use of metabolomics to advance the research efforts of the scientific community. To accomplish these goals, the Administrative Core will provide administrative infrastructure to coordinate research in the MRC2 Cores and promote the integration of metabolomic technologies into preclinical, clinical and translational research studies. The Core will act as the interface for internal and external users of the MRC2 technology to ensure appropriate utilization of resources. It will also coordinate with other Regional Comprehensive Metabolomics Resource Cores (RCMRCs) and with the Data Repository and Coordinating Center (DRCC) to advance cost-effective metabolomics research. To disseminate information regarding metabolomics services and research the Administrative Core will support a user-friendly, National Institutes of Health (NIH)-Common Fund-linked Website which will also serve as the interface for MRC2 customer use to interact with the various Cores. The Core will also ensure appropriate expenditures of funds and adjust MRC^ budgetary allotment as appropriate to complete the mission of the MRC2. Finally, the Core will establish appropriate recharge rates for the services provided by the MRC2 and work with the Biomedical Research Core Facilities, Financial Operations of the Medical School and the UM Business School to ensure the smooth transition of the MRC2 to a self-sustaining research and education entity.